Pickle Store
by lizziekitty
Summary: While the Sohma family dealt with the curse, another family was dealing with one, too. They are not related to the Sohma family and when Kaoru left America to live with the second family, she was in for a surprise. Based on the Western Zodiac.


-1The wind blew lightly in** Kaoru's hair. It had been a beautiful day out and she was so happy to be where she was. She thought she was the luckiest girl in the world. **

_Oh, I hope this goes alright. _

As Kaoru walked with the Principal of the local high school, she sighed. They walked through the tall buildings and through the town when they finally hit a trail. The trail was nothing but rocks and dirt, but it also looked like it wasn't traveled very much.

"It's right through the clearing up there. We're almost there." The tall man said she he straightened his thick glasses. Kaoru smiled nervously and looked to the ground. _Oh, I hope this goes alright._ Before she knew it, they had come across a house. It was an older house, one that looked fairly worn-down. It was still very beautiful in Kaoru's eyes. She looked around to see shrubs, trees, a deck, a woman standing on the deck, shrubs and more trees. Kaoru didn't even realise there was someone there until she walked up to the two of them.

"Hello, Mr. **Yamamura," She smiled kindly. She looked at Kaoru and smiled. "And you must be Kaoru Arata. It is very nice to meet you." Kaoru bowed feverously and looked at the woman. She was tall and thin with fine, long blond hair. Her slim hands were lazy rested at her sides and she wore a loose sweater with light pants. Kaoru thought she was very beautiful. She must have been at least ten years older then Kaoru, too. **

"Well, Miss. Fujii, I don't ever think I've ever seen you so calm. Your always so-"

"Yes, well, I bet Kaoru-san would love to get settled in. Good bye!" The older woman grabbed the younger one's had and she dragged her behind you. Kaoru could have sworn she heard Mr. Yamamura saying something in the background but she wasn't too sure. When Kaoru enter the living quarters, she gasped. It was a lot bigger then she would have imagined and was very well furnished. It was nicely decorated and looked a lot different then the outside.

" I know what your thinking, little one. Your thinking, 'It looks sooooo different then the outside.' But, fear not, dear child, for I am the owner of the house and I think it looks beautiful inside and out." All Kaoru could think of doing was nod her head and smile.

"I shall so you your room now, young, naïve little child." As she walked out the door, Kaoru followed. When they left the room and into the hallway, the older woman stopped.

"By the way, you might need to know this in the future, but my name is Hiroko Fujii and you will be living her for the next five months. But you already know that."

"Y-yes I do, Miss Fujii. And I am very grateful for it! And I think your house is very beautiful, Miss!" She blushed and nodded.

"One, please don't call me Miss. Just call me Hiroko-san, okay? Oh, and thank you for the compliment. I take very great pride at my house." She beamed. "And I don't meant to sound mean but, if it wasn't for my troublesome brother, you wouldn't be here."

"I know," Kaoru said quickly. " I am part of the foreign exchange student program at my school back in America. But, I am so happy to be here in your house. It is such an honour to live with you."

Hiroko mumbled something like 'not for long' under her breath but Kaoru didn't make all of it out. "My younger brother was such a bad boy that he was kicked out of every high school around here. So, since this was the last one left, we HAD to do the foreign exchange program or he'd be out of the school and out of an education."

"But still, I am very grateful. Thank you again." She smiled sweetly at the older woman and then looked down. "Oh! I forgot to take off my shoes! In the excitement of meeting you I forgot! I'm so sorry. Should I go put them on the front step now?" Hiroko shrugged and Kaoru smiled. She was happy the nice woman was mad at her. Kaoru bent down quickly and took of her shoes. She hustled quickly to the front door but something stopped her in her tracks. There was a pair of size nine, blue shoes sitting at the front door. Kaoru walked closer and bent down. _They're nice shoes…but they're too big to belong to Hiroko-san. _The young girl was too busy wrapped up in looking at the shoes to hear someone come up behind her. When she stood back up she turned around to see a tall red head girl stand right in front of her.

"And who the hell are you?"


End file.
